To Do List
Thank you so much for coming to the Wiki and helping us out. One of the most frequent feedbacks we've had is that people don't know what they can do to help, so this page has been created to help guide people as to what they can do. Remember: None of us are being paid to do this, so what ever you do needs to be fun/interesting to you. 'Who is working on what' * Armor Data - Joe Harrison * Loot Drops from Enemies (done =P) - GonTheGod (Gon says:"Need more data mining! =P") * Data pulling - Unknown PC * Pulling Images - Dark M clowN * Templates & Nav Bars - Razorgirl * Quests - Queen Arlene Still Need *We need someone to pull the game icons for each of the attacks * Store (tab) , Use , Sell , Plant, *need .png photos of map warps to Graveyards 1,2,3 and Crypts 1,2,3,4,5,6 and Catacombs 1,2,3,4 (I made some but they're not very good, pls replace them) like we have for village, forsakens caves etc... like this one-------------> Quests This is something that low-level people can help out with, as those of you with high level characters have probably already completed all the Quests. But the idea with this is that, whenever you get given a new Quest, you document it here. The easiest way to log a quest is to: * Go to an existing page * Click "edit" * Copy all the content (Cntrl C) * Change the name of the Quest in the URL to the Name of Your New Quest (use Title Case with of, and, the, etc in lower case) * Paste the content (Cntrl V) and change the details to match your Quest * Write in the description: Page Created * Add the Category: Quests * Click "Publish" It's that easy! : ) Materials We want to have it so that each material has it's own page that details how much it's value is and what it can be used for, and how it can be obtained. Remember to tag Materials with the corresponding category: * Timber‏ * Metal‏‎ * Gemstones‏‎ * Materials‏ * Minerals‏‎ * Loot‏ Trees This has mostly been done. Each type of Tree needs to have it's own page that details where they can be found. If the link below is in Red, it still needs to be done. * Tree * Oak Tree * Birch Tree * Ironwood Tree * Frozen Blood Tree * Blood Tree Rocks Some of the Rocks have already been done. If the link below is in red, it still needs to be done. * Rock * Adamantite Rock * Mithril Rock 'Items' Data for each of the different types of items needs to be added, and then each Item needs to have it's own page. * Check out the links below and if any of the tables are empty, fill in the missing data * If any of the items names are in Red, create a page for that item and add the relevant info * Special Boss Drop Items need to be added, so check if the items for you Class have been added to these tables. If you still have them in your inventory, add them to the table 'Container‏‎ ' Each type of Loot Container should be given it's own page: * Water Barrel * Crate * Large Crate * Stack of Crates * Treasure Chest * Frozen Treasure Chest The idea is that every Creature and Monster will have a page that documents their info. Creatures‏‎ * Spiderling * Rabid Hare * Rat * Bat * Larva * Spider * Spider Maiden * Vampire Bat * Barghest * Wolf * Dire Wolf Monsters Each of these Monsters have a Category Page for their type: * Goblins‏‎ * Trolls‏‎ * Giants‏‎ * Bosses‏